Half saiyan Half something else
by a girl
Summary: The proud Saiyan prince has never let the pride of his people waiver but things are not what they seem, long live Prince Vegeta royal heir of planet Chill-This is going to be an updated verson of a story I started back in 02 but never finished-
1. Chapter 1 Taken Prince, Fallen King

Half saiyan Half something else

In deep space on a planet long forgotten, a mother rocks her child to sleep. She looks down at her baby boy. He was so small she just wanted to hold him forever but it would never be she had her own world to return to and her father and brothers would never let her live here and her mate didn't want to leave his people. She also didn't want to raise her child in a place where he wasn't wanted, so she will leave him with his father and return one day. She puts a hand through his hair. "Wow how weird…males of my race don't have any hair and you have a lot of it, Your going to be so powerful one day it's in your blood. One day you will have the abilities to transform and be so powerful that even Frieza will be worried"

She laid her baby in his crib and made her way to a window and looks out at the dome shaped buildings and into the blood red sky… her ship was coming for her, she looks back at her baby.

"I will be back one day my child and when the right time comes I will take you to my world. I hope by then they will treat you like a person and not like the monkey they think you are, which my brother got them to believe" she walks over to him and gives him a kiss on his forehead as tears begin to come to her eyes "farewell little one I will return to you" she walk to door and looks at him one last time and leaves.

Five years later…..

A king sits on his throne fearing the worst for son and his kingdom "King Vegeta ... King Vegeta what is wrong?" A royal guard asks who was standing right next to the throne, the king sighed. "Frieza wants the prince" "Why does he want the prince?!... We can't let him have him." King Vegeta shook his head "If we don't he will kill us all but if we let him have the prince for now then we can be come stronger and beat him… I wish my mate was here I don't like to depend on women but if she was here Freiza would not bother us." "ummm your highness if you don't mind me asking… what ever happen to her?" The guard couldn't help but noticed the sorrowful look on the King's face "She became very ill with some kind of new disease there is no cure for it so she was frozen so doctors can find her a cure… there is no telling when she will be well again".

"Oh Vegeta don't worry my sister will be ok too bad I can't say the same for you" The King and all of his men were put on edge at the sound of that wicked voice. Frieza walks in from the far end of the room, King Vegeta gets up to let him sit down. "Lord Frieza I wasn't inspecting you for another week"

Frieza smiled making the King un easy " Oh I changed my mind I want to take the prince with me now is that a problem?" Vegeta looked furious but he calmed him self down "No lord Frieza there is no problem at all… I will go get the prince ready" as he turns to leave the throne room Frieza grabs his shoulder " Oh and Vegeta be sure to tell your son good bye and give him a huge you don't know the next time you will see him". Vegeta wanted to just kill him but he just turns back and walks out making his way to his son's room. 'It was still late at night so the prince is still a sleep' He thought as he came to his son bed room door.

Prince Vegeta was a sleep in bed which was so big it could fit five Nappas. King Vegeta went to the bed "Vegeta wake up son" The prince was all ways a heave sleeper, the king went to the edge of the bed and called his son again. The Prince finally opens his eyes and looks at his father and then out the window and saw that it was still late. "What is it father? Why did you wake me up?" The King looks down sadly at his son.

"I am sorry Vegeta but Frieza is here to pick you up" that woke the Prince up "What?! But He not suppose to be here for another week?'' "I know son but…" "And you are just going to let him take me away with out even fighting, do you even care?" "Vegeta be quiet! of course I care but there is nothing I can do, I promise I will save you from him and hopefully your mother will be here to help" "That thing is not my mother and I don't want any to do with it and I surprise That you were so nasty to touch one of them" after the young prince said that he found meeting the wall face first. The King walks over to him his face red with anger and veins popping out of his forehead.

"Don't you ever talk about your mother like that again because of her Frieza is keeping you alive! On other planets that were working too slowly for him…he kills the first born of the King's children and we been a lot slower than many of those planets that he had done this to, so get over it you are not a pure blooded saiyan and that will help you in life". The Prince picks him self up and keeps eyes towards the floor not wanting to look at his father. "But what's keeping him from killing you or anyone else on the planet" Anger left the King "nothing but it will all work out in the end"

One hour later….

In the launching area King Vegeta with his guards watch as his son went a board Freiza's ship with Nappa his body guard but before the door to the ship closed the prince looks back at his father and people with tears in his eyes. King Vegeta had a weird feeling come over him. He didn't want to admit it to himself but deep in side he knew it was true… he would never see his son again.

A board Frieza ship….

Frieza was looking out at Planet Vegeta with Zarbon and Dodoria behind him. "Lord Frieza why did you take Prince Vegeta? I thought you were going to blow up Planet Vegeta" Zarbon asked "yea I was hoping you would get rid of those monkeys" Dodoria added. Frieza looks back at them "are both of you questioning my actions?" "No sir" both of them said at the same time taking a step back "good and yes I am going to blow up Planet Vegeta and I have my reasons for taking Prince Vegeta and its none of your business understand?" "Yes sir" they both said again. Frieza was about to take a sip of whine when his whole ship shook causing the whine to splash in his face. He hissed "what was that!?" I don't know sir" Zarbon said as he handed Frieza a towel "well find out" just as Frieza said that one of his soldiers came to his door "Master Frieza king Vegeta is here to see you! " "oh really well let him come. This is no way for a guest to be acting on my ship" "yes Master Frieza" the soldier said as he turned and left. Five minutes later king Vegeta came to the door with a group of his men.

"There you are Frieza I came to get my son and to end your life! I will not let you boss me or my people around anymore!" "Oh is that so. Well I guess I will not be able to boss you or your people around any more seeing how all of you are going to be dead" "we'll see about that!" The King jump forward at Frieza but when he hit him it had no affect and when he tried again. Frieza ducked and punched him and then kicked him in the chest. The king hit the floor hard causing his royal medallion necklaces to fall off and roll over by Frieza feet. King Vegeta was not moving, his saiyan soldiers look at their king shocked. "Oh don't worry about your king. You all will be joining him soon enough" with saying that Frieza held his hand and zaps all of them to the after life. He looks down at the medallion and crushes it with his foot "long live the king" he laughs.

On Another part of Frieza's ship…

Prince Vegeta was sitting in a pit black room alone waiting for something to happen; Nappa was in a training room… Frieza wanted to see if he was worth having around. Vegeta didn't like Nappa but he didn't want to be alone and for some reason Freiza wanted him to be in a room that had no windows and that was sound poof. He heard something move in the room he looks over to where he heard the sound and pointed his finger at it and shot it. It was some kind of rat "nasty little thing. I didn't think Frieza would have rats on his ship I guess that shows how nasty he really is". All of a sudden he felt the ship shake. "What was that? Then he felt a pain in his heart, a feeling of loss came over him, then he remembered something his father told him before he left his home. "You are not a pure blooded saiyan and that will help your in life"


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome Home

Half saiyan Half something else chapter 2

It has been about year since his planet was destroyed, he knew Frieza did it. Eight months ago He went to Frieza to see if he could go with Nappa to take over a planet… Sine being aboard he hasn't been allowed to leave and he was going stir crazy. While he was making his plea Zarbon strikes him sending flying across the room, " How dare you barge in here and…" but before Zarbon could continue to lay into the prince much to his, Dodoria and Vegeta surprise Frieza sent a blast of energy knocking Zarbon off his feet. "Lord Frieza but why…" "I didn't give you any permission to take any type of action, Did I Zarbon?" "No Sir! Please forgive!" Zarbon pleaded.

Vegeta never saw Frieza treat any of his main men like this before, he looks on still too shocked to get up from the place he landed at the pitiful display of Zarbon begging for his life in till something caught his eye. He saw his father royal medallion on the floor in the corner of the room under a piece of furniture and it was broken… he knew that his planet was destroyed by that monster the moment he saw it; he grabs the medallion and leaves.

----------------------

'No wonder Frieza took me from my planet, King Cold and Cooler would have had a fit if I was on the planet when Frieza blew it up". It because I remind them my mother, I may not look like her but they care about that thing so much that they went to a lot of planets to get doctors to find a cure for her. I really don't like any of them but out of all of them I hate Frieza the most, the only reason I am staying with him is so I can find his weakness and when I do I will end his life' Vegeta was lying on His bed; again Frieza wouldn't let him go with Nappa. He wanted him to stay because king Cold would be paying them a little visit tomorrow and if he went with Nappa he wouldn't be back it time. " I am going to lose my mind here" Vegeta said out loud rolling onto his side facing the window, he looks out at the stars as the ship speeds past them feeling his eye lids grow heavy. He soon drifted to sleep something he been doing a lot lately

Two hours later….

Vegeta woke up he was really getting bored so he went to go train, when he got to the training rooms all of them were full. He was about to go back to his room when the Ginyu Force came in and started coming his way and all ten of them were there. "Oh look at what we have here men" Captain Ginyu said. "It looks like a lost baby saiyan" When Reoome said this all of the Ginyu force burst out laughing.

Vegeta walks right past them but then he felt something grabbing his tail and he started to feel very weak… he managed to turn his head a round. Captain Ginyu was holding his tail and he was holding on tight "Wait don't you want to play with us" as soon as he said this some soldiers came out of one of the training rooms. "Oh great now we can go and play isn't that right men "sure is sire" Jeice agreed. They dragged the poor prince into the training room "Who wants to play football" asked Ginyu "I do" all of them Cheered.

They started kicking and tossing Vegeta around for a bout an hour then they started to become bored and finally allowed the prince to lie of the ground "come men lets patience our poses. Vegeta was lying on the floor next to Reoome feet; When Reoome went to do a pose he steps on Vegeta tail crushing it. Vegeta yields out in pain it felt like dragger were being stabbed in his back, this wasn't the first time Reoome did but this time he broke it "Oops I did it again" they all laugh and a few minutes later they left. Vegeta was in a lot of pain so much he couldn't move and soon his body grew numb and he fainted.

------------

Vegeta woke up to find himself in a healing tank, seeing the small prince awaken the doctors who surrounded the tank lets him out… Vegeta stepped out but found himself losing his balance and tilting toward the side. "What the hell!?" he glanced back and found the problem, his beloved tail was missing. The closest doctor to him saw his discomfort "Don't worry young prince your tail will grow back in due time…" he told the prince but couldn't finished before being cut off. "How long have I been out?" "One day and Frieza and King Cold are…." Vegeta didn't wait for him to finished, he made his way out of the medical area.

It took Vegeta a few minutes to learn how to get use to walking with out his tail, on his way to his room he heard two solders talking but they stopped just as soon as he pass them… when he turn the corner he saw one person he didn't want to see Maysha Clan Clan an Ctarl-Ctarl . Ctarl-Ctarl are a race of cat-like humanoids, She reminded him of a saiyan the way she ate and the way she could transforms with the power of the moon but she was always trying to be a round him. Some how she got it into her head that they were friends.

"Hey Vegeta did you hear what happen" she asked. He sighs "no what happen" " after some soldiers found you lying in training room, someone told King Cold and he came early and when he did he killed half of the Ginyu Force!" "What… he did that?!" "Yep and I heard that he wanted to see you when you were healed…well I have to go out on a mission I hope every thing turns out ok… Frieza was so mad that his father did that" she waved bye to him and leaves. "Wow King Cold did that and he the one that had helped Frieza start the Ginyu Force, I guess I better go see what he wants"

Vegeta walks to Freiza room, King Cold and frieza were talking "They stop as soon as he walks in. "Can't you knock" Frieza hissed King Cold frowns at his son and looks at Vegeta " Vegeta how are you are? Are you feeling better? King Cold ask sounding concerned "Yes I am" "well I am gland to hear that because I am going to take you on a trip"

Vegeta backed away at hearing this "You are!?" "Yes I going to take you to my home planet Chill .So get ready because we are going to be going today" " Can we wait till… Nappa comes back" "No you do not need a body guard now go and get ready." Vegeta leaves the room to go get all of his belongings which was only four sets of armor and one scouter and his father royal medallion necklace which he kept out of sight from others. He holds it and rubs his hand over the cracked surface 'Oh father where will this journey lead me?'

Later that day….

Vegeta wandering around King Cold ship, he stops when he finds area that was full vegetation… it appear to be some type of garden with hundreds of different types of type plants, One looked just like a fruit from planet Vegeta... "I really don't want to go to this stupid planet where all those freaks live and what kind of name is Chill for a planet? I hope I won't have to stay long?" "Don't worry you will like it there"

Vegeta turns a round to see who dare address him… it was a girl, well the hair made it look kind of like a female. She was from Frieza race he could tell by her tail and her pale skin. "Who are you?" Vegeta asked "my name is Chilly I got on the ship during the last stop. What's your name?" she asked her face beaming with huge smile that made the saiyan uncomfortable…" Vegeta"

"Oh your Vegeta, isn't it nice of grandpa Cold to take us to planet Chill?" "No it isn't and that thing is not my grandpa!" her smile left her "What is your problem you should be happy that you your half of us and not a full monkey" "Well I rafter be a monkey than a freakish lizard like you which probably hatch from an egg in a dark dirty cave some on planet Chill" "You take that back" "Why should I, Did I hurt your feeling? Well you know what they say the truth hurts" after Vegeta laughs at her.

Chilly went up to Vegeta and pushed him down "Well I don't see why you would want to be a monkey seeing how we freakish lizards are more powerful than you monkeys are and if I were you I try and act like I was more like a freakish lizard seeing how most of our family doesn't like monkeys" Chilly screamed as she walks out leaving Vegeta by himself. Vegeta just stared at her in shock not because she pushed him but because of the force she pushed him down with "I will get you for that. I will get all of you and once I do I will rule the universe like I was meant to. I will become a super saiyan like in the legends and then no more freakish lizards"

Two weeks later…..

The ship was about to land on planet chill. Vegeta was standing next to King Cold in the control room looking on as they were landing on the large blue planet, since his run in will Chilly he has been just been training and only came out of his room for that and to eat, he was snapped out of his thoughts by King Cold voice "You are going to see your mother very soon" "Is she cured" "No but I think you should see her right away since you never seen her before."

Vegeta really didn't want to go, he couldn't bear the thought of being on a planet full of Friezas and now he was going to meet his mother, he couldn't wait till this trip was over and he could return... "Well we are here! Welcome to your new home Vegeta!" the King smiled.


	3. Chapter 3 A Cold Family Meeting

Half Saiyan Half something else 3

The ship landed on planet Chill and King Cold, Vegeta , and Chilly walked outside the into cool night air. Vegeta couldn't believe how beautiful the planet was there were buildings of all sizes and shapes and most of them were pearl white and up above was a full moon which made them seem to grow, he looks at it and… it felt surreal to him it was the first time he seen the moon and didn't feel… anything. " Come on Vegeta Grandpa Cold is waiting for you, come on" Chilly ordered.

Vegeta turns towards her and the king who were both waiting for him by a door which must have been at least 25 feet tall. The building it belong stood out as the biggest he seen so far , He made his way to them . They walked in and it looked even bigger inside it was… huge, the whole ceiling was made out of crystal which let moonlight shine in. He looks around the room, their was a lot of exotic plants and a huge water fountain in the middle and a long path way lending to it. They started to walk towards the fountain and they pass by it and went into a hallway with had doors on both side.

"Ok we are going to spend the night here, these are our rooms Chilly you take the second one on the right and Vegeta you take the third one on the left and I will take the first room on the right. So go to your rooms and get a good night rest we have a long day ahead of us" . King Cold said as he went in to his room. Vegeta watched him go and then looks at the door of the room he was suppose to sleep in.

"Vegeta you should listen to Grandpa Cold we do have at lot to do tomorrow. Chilly said to him "Why don't you mind your business and what do we have to do? What do you freakish lizards do around here sunbath on rocks? Chilly looks at him coldly " If you act like that tomorrow you may not live to see the next day. "What is that suppose to mean is that a threat coming from you?" Vegeta asked tensing up. " No that a warning because most of our family doesn't like you and they think you should be dead. They hate the thought of you having the same blood in you that they have and in a way by law you might be able to rule the planet some day?" she hissed "What? how can that be?" " The king is our grandpa and my father Cooler and our uncle Freiza are not planning on ruler this planet. They have many other planets that they have taken over that they are ruling now and father will want me to take over his planets. My aunt which is Your mother wanted to rule over this planet so she was going to but now she is sick and might not be cursed so you are the heir to the throne for now… so you better try and get them to like you! Vegeta looks at chilly dumbfounded .

Chilly seeing that the prince didn't have a come back she went into her room. Vegeta just stood out in the hall way looking at Chilly's door. " I am the heir to the throne of planet Chill… Well that too bad because I would never want to rule over these freaks. They better watch out because when I get rid of Freiza they may be next. I just hope I wont have to stay on this planet long I want to train again. He went in his room and looks around, it was very big and had a huge bed and other furniture. Vegeta got in the bed he still couldn't believe what Chilly had told him and he wondered what tomorrow will bring .

The next day…...

Vegeta woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door. " Vegeta wake up and get ready its almost time to go" Chilly called out "Go where?" To see our family" "You and your grandfather go, they are not my family" "Fine I tell him you said that" and with that he heard Chilly walk away and in a few minutes he heard her walk back. "Grandpa Cold said that if do not get ready he will come in there and get you ready himself" Chilly said. "I don't care" "Fine" she left once more but this time and instead of hearing her light foot steps he heard heaver ones and his door open and King Cold steps in " Vegeta is there a problem?" he asked ,Vegeta just stare at him. He really didn't think King Cold would have came. "Well?" King Cold asked. " Un ah.. no there isn't a problem" " Ok then get dressed "King Cold said as he turned around and exited the door. Before the door close Vegeta saw Chilly smiling at him, "That little lizard whore !" he wanted to kill her and the King right then but he calmed himself down and got dressed and went out to join them . They went outside and there was a hover craft waiting for them. " Where are we going to meet them at ?" Vegeta asked "We are going to Grandpa Cold palace of course"

Three hours later…

They arrived at the palace it was huge at least five times bigger than the one on planet Vegeta. The walls here made out marble and there were hundreds of paintings of what appears to past royalty on the walls and an guard at each door . King Cold stops at a door and looks back at Vegeta "Ok get ready to meet our family, he opens the door and went in, Chilly and Vegeta followed him. They went in a room which was a dinning hall that had a large table at the center of it and at that table were ten of them. Three of them were even taller than King Cold and seven of them were male and three female They all looked at King Cold then at Vegeta. " Ok everyone this is Vegeta." King Cold announed walking towards them.

Vegeta let me introduce you to everyone starting from the right is your grandmother Queen Snow and next to her is your great uncle Sub Zero and his son Chill and next to Chill is your aunt Artic who is Chilly's mother and next to her is your great uncle Frost and seating on the left side are your cousins Froze and Frozen and your great uncle Blizzard and his son Cool and Cool's daughter Ice-c." Everyone just stared at Vegeta. Feeling the awkward tension Queen Snow spoke up "Kids why don't you go play the adults need to talk. With that Chill , Ice-c ,Froze ,Frozen and Chilly heading out. Chilly looks back at Vegeta who didn't move. "Come on Vegeta" she said. Vegeta follows her grunting under his breath "I am not a kid".

They all went out of the room and were heading down a hallway, no one didn't say any at first but Chill broke the silence " So Chilly how have you been?" he asked. " I been fine. I was hanging out with my dad on one of his planets and than I caught a ride with grandpa Cold to come here." "So are you going to be staying with your mom till she leaves" Ice-c asked " I don't know yet" Chilly answered " Hey you guys we are getting bored what do you want to do? " Froze and Frozen said at the same time. "I don't know. Hey what do you want to do Chilly" Ice-C asked " I not sure… wait I know how about a game of truth and dare?"

"Yea that would be fun come on lets go to my room" Chill said. They all where about to go when he looks back and saw Vegeta following them " Hey Saiyan I didn't say you can come" he hissed " Oh Chill don't be so mean let him come" Chilly said placing herself closer to Vegeta. " Why should I let that monkey play with us he might have fleas" Chill asked . " Oh I bet you would like that lizard boy because then you would have your dinner" Vegeta smirked seeing Chill's reaction. " What was that monkey" " You heard what I said" " You better take that back or I will…wait a sec ..maybe you should play with us" " What makes you think I want to play with you lizards" Vegeta asked through as much as he hated to admit it, a small part of him wanted to join them in their game" I guess your right after all everyone knows Sayians are just afraid and weak monkeys. You wouldn't have the guts to play truth or dare with us." " I can do anything you lizards can do" "Oh yea?" "Yea!" "Well prove it by doing a dare" Chill said with a wicked grin making Vegeta feel uneasy. " What kind of dare?" " I dare you to….


	4. Chapter 4 Deadly Dare

Half saiyan Half something else 4

"I dare you to… go and pick a fruit off a tree." "What kind of dare is that?" Vegeta asked feeling his growing excitement about the dare quickly fading. "Well its not just any kind of fruit it belongs to the captain of the army and it is over ten miles away. I thought a little monkey like yourself could at least get a fruit off a tree, are you that weak?" Chill smirked knowing he was getting under the saiyan skin "I am not a monkey and I let you know I am a lot stronger than you" Vegeta growled. "Oh really than this will be a piece of cake for you, come back with in an hour". "Fine I will be back soon just tell me where this fruit tree is". "Ok follow the path in front of the palace then take a right when you see a green sign and keep going, it will be at a very big house and the tree is at the side of it and the fruit on it is purple" Chill Said.

"Fine Ill do this silly little dare of yours and I will do it in half the time" Vegeta says as he walks to a window. Chilly grabs him by the arm "Vegeta you don't have to do this" She pleaded "Ill do what ever I want" " Fine if you must be such an idiot but I want to tell you to be careful the people on this planet really aren't fond of saiyans so you might want to stay out of sight" "Mind your business I will be fine" he leaps out of a large window and jets off. Chill went up to Chilly and grabs her by her shoulder and turns her around to face him " You sure turned into a monkey lover Chilly."

"He may be a monkey but he is still related to us and if something happens to him Grandpa Cold will have your tail for it, you know how much he cares for Aunt Ice and he cares about Vegeta, I hope for your sake that he comes back ok."

Vegeta was on his way down the path, he made up his mind to try and stay out of sight . He finally came to the green sign and looks at the symbols which were a weird language he didn't understand. He turned right and saw someone coming, he went off the path to the side to hide in a brush, he looks up at the creature.

" Oh it just another one of those lizards he says to himself looking at the round figure who walks by. Vegeta looks down the way he was suppose to go "I better hide in the brushes and trees from now on so they wont see me" he said to himself.

He ran most of the way wanting to get back soon to show Chill that he could do it. He finally reach the house with the tree, it was dome shaped and huge. The tree by it was about the size of the house and had a lot of vines on it. He ran to it making sure not to be seen and started to climb it, once he had reach a branch that had some fruit on it he made his way to it. He was walking on the branch when he heard it crack.

He was about to get off but he got his foot caught on a vine that was connect to the branch above him. Vegeta try to break free but it was too late, the branch that he was on broke and the vine that he got caught in made him swing into the house right into a window and he landed in water and… it was soapy? Vegeta rub the soap out of his eyes to find him self in a tub with a young women, she stared at Vegeta in shock and then she screamed and so did Vegeta.

A tall male came running through the door " What in the hell is going here" he looks down at Vegeta startled. "What in the hell are you doing to my daughter you filthy little beast!" he growled. Vegeta jumps up out of the tub nearly tripping to get to the window, he flew out and land on the ground. He would have tried to fly back to the palace but the gravity made it too hard so he ran but that thing flew out of the window after him and was catching up fast. People started to stare at them and then he heard that lizard yell something at them " Get that dirty monkey he attack my daughter" . After hearing that they started to go after Vegeta too

" Oh great now I have like hundred Friezas after me " he ran dodging their kicks and their tails that came at him but he was getting really tried, one of them had ripped his cape off and now they were using ki attacks on him most of them missed but some hit and he was in a lot of pain and more of them kept coming to get him. He was about to give up hope but then he saw the palace gates " I going to make it" he ran a little bit faster but stop when felt a piercing pain go threw his back and come threw his stomach he looks down to see a tail cover in his blood… everything started to go black as he heard " Yea you got the monkey"

Back at the palace…

Chill ,Chilly and the others were waiting for Vegeta " Chill its been two hours, what if something happened to him" " He will be fine it just taking him so long because he is just a monkey". Just then Queen Snow walks in the hallway they were in "Children it almost dinner time…where is Vegeta?" All of them looked at each other "He in the bathroom Chill lied "Ok tell him to get ready for dinner "Queen Snow said as she headed back towards the dining hall " why did you lie to Grandma Snow" Chilly asked " Stop worrying so much and you better not tell her." Chill growled " We would hate to be you right now" Froze and Frozen said at the same time " Will all of you shut up everything is going to be fine" he yelled.

An hour later….

Queen Snow came back " What is taking so long we are all waiting for you guys. Where is Vegeta is he still in the bathroom?" "Yea it a saiyan thing" "Well Chill you and the others kids go to dinner I will go talk to him, which bathroom did he go to?" She asked. Chilly couldn't take it anymore "Grandma Snow" she said "Yes Chilly" " Vegeta isn't in the bathroom" "Than where is he!" "Chill dare him to pick a fruit off the captain of the army tree three hours ago" Chilly dropped her head down as she felt the intense glaze of her grandmother eyes on her grow stronger" What! I must tell Cold!" the queen ran down the hall towards the dinning hall. Chill went up to Chilly and pushed her " Why did you do that?" " Vegeta might be dead because of you and I don't want to take any blame if he is" she hissed.

Queen Snow burst through the dinning room doors " Cold!" " Whats wrong?" he asks getting up from the table seeing his wife panic state. "Vegeta is outside and he been missing for over 3 hours!" "What?" "Chill had dare him to get fruit by the captain's house three hours ago and he didn't come back yet" King Cold looks down at Sub Zero "If any thing happen to him your son will pay" he growled, he yells over to one of his servants "Tell my army to search for Vegeta and not to come back in till they find him" .

One day later…

'Where is he?' King Cold ask himself as he paced back and forth in his bedroom but his thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in" a solider walks in "King Cold Vegeta was found but afraid that he is… dead "


End file.
